The Center for Comparative Medicine (CCM) supports the research, teaching and testing activities of Northwestern University (NU) faculty using animals. CCM provides the care for and oversees the humane use of animals, houses research animals, maintains support spaces and services for the use of animals, provides training in the care and use of animals and supports the activities of the NU Animal Care and Use Committee. The University has experienced extensive growth in the use of animals in research and as a result there are increased needs for animal research associated resources. Over the last 7 years the University has built two new animal facilities;the Pancoe building on the Evanston campus and the Lurie building on the Chicago campus. Areas needing increased resources are the University's containment and quarantine facilities. In this application we seek funding to assist with the purchase of containment racks, cabinets and caging systems. The purchase of this equipment will allow the University to 1. Maintain a safe and secure working environment for personnel using animals that require the containment housing, 2. Improve the University's animal resources so that it may continue to comply with all relevant guidelines, policies and regulations which relate to standards of research animal care, 3. Increase the capacity and efficiencies of the containment and quarantine facilities, 4. Meet the growing needs of investigators performing studies involving hazards and/or viral vectors.